My immortal
by Angel-May
Summary: Another Delbert comforts Amelia after Arrows death fic, but with song by Evanescence, my 1st TP fanfic


A/N well this is my first TP fiction and it will only be a one shot, but I love the couple Amelia and Delbert and I've been reading a lot of Delbert comforts Amelia after Mr Arrows death fics one has used this song in any of them so I will, I mean come-on it IS a classic!!!

She sat at her desk, trying as hard as she could to keep the tears from falling from her eyes, it wasn't working though, as one by one, a single tear dropped, each and every time she blinked, her fear had been realised, Mr Arrow was dead, lost to a star gone supernova, it was hard to believe, it really was,

I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears

"Captain?"

'oh no', she thought to herself, she couldn't let anyone see her like this, she had to keep her respected captain disposition, that just was not about to be lost now, no way, so she tidied herself up a bit and wiped away any loose tear threatening to fall,

"Captain, are you in there?"

And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave

"Yes, yes I am!" she called out, unfortunately for her, her voice cracked a bit, she mentally kicked herself.

The door opened and she saw that the voice belonged to one Doctor Delbert Doppler,

"Hello Doctor, and what brings you here" she questioned him and turned away to sit back down in her chair,

"Well I um… I well just wanted to ask… It's just that well, you seemed upset that Mr. Arrow was lost, I well wanted to see if you were alright!"

Cause your presence stills lingers her

And it won't leave me alone

"Yes well, I'm fine doctor, so you can go on your way now!" it took her a very deep breathe to say that she was "fine", but she couldn't very well say that she was devastated now could she, and she still wasn't facing him, instead she was looking out her window, she couldn't tell him because throughout her life their had been many event like this and she was so sick of people telling her that time heals all wounds, she knew that it didn't.

These wounds won't seem

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

"Are you sure, because, that's not what it seemed like!"

"Doctor please, you cannot tell what I can and cannot feel, that is up to me not you, now if you please!" she was rather annoyed now, but kept control over the tone of her voice,

"No!"

"Excuse me!"

"I said no" Delbert was getting rather frustrated with her I don't care attitude to things

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

"Listen, Captain, you cannot hide behind a mask of perfect-ness forever!"

"Why how d..." she never got to finish because Delbert interrupted her,

"Now I know, you're shout at me, you're probably even going to hit me, but think about it for a second ok!"

you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

She couldn't think of anything to say in return, because in her heart she knew he was right, even at a young age she never let anyone in, she kept everything bottled up inside and exploded the moment anyone tried to get everything personal out of her, so she crumbled right then and there, right on the floor after a minutes silence, Delbert just stood there, not knowing what to do, just watching her shoulders shake from constant silent sobs,

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real,

There's just too much that time cannot erase

He slowly, and cautiously, laid his hand atop her back and amazingly she didn't strike at him or shout at him, instead the crying slowed down, it didn't stop but it slow, she lifted her upper body off the floor and wiped any excess tears that were still threatening to fall.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

"I miss him" she finally said, after five minutes of constant silence

"I know you do, I know!" Delbert said softly,

"And I still think I could have stopped it!"

"No Captain…"

"Amelia!" she suddenly said

"Pardon"

"Well it sounds weird you having to keep call me 'Captain' all the time, but only when we are alone!"

"Ok, Amelia" it sounded weird now, but he knew he'd get used to it "Well anyway, you couldn't have prevented it"

I've tried so hard to myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

"Thank you!" she said to him, and with that she hugged him

"For what" he asked her

"For just being here and for talking me down, not many people would have done that"

"Oh it was nothing really" they just looked at each other for about a minute before Delbert suddenly said,

"Oh my gosh"

"What" Amelia asked him,

"Look at the time, you really should be getting to bed, and so should I!"

She smiled and wished him a good night, although she wasn't completely over the loose of Mr. Arrow, she still felt a little better.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me


End file.
